Human Evolution
by StormFarron185
Summary: A RWBY X Blassreiter crossover fanfic. A chosen few Amalgams have been taken from Earth and thrown into the world of RWBY where they are forced to help the Grim and their master.


Authors Note: This is a RWBY X Blassreiter crossover fanfic, inspired by... Well actually I don't why I'm writing this. It could be because Blassreiter is such an underrated show in my opinion. That and I'm suffering from writers block for my Persona fanfic. Anyway, Spoilers for Blassreiter, you have been warned.

Chapter 1

Gerd opened his eye's to see nothing but red. He blinked a few times and checked his body to make sure it was okay. The last thing he remembered was...his mind immediately flashed back to the moment he was stabbed and then to dying words to his friend.

"Joseph..." Gerd said quietly to no one. He asked Joseph that if he ever went insane again, Joseph would kill him. He was glad Joseph kept his word, he could never live with himself if he ended up killing his best friend and his only fan left.

Gerd stood up, legs feeling a little shaky, and looked around himself. Nothing but red.

"What kind of afterlife is this?" Gerd sat back down on the invisible ground, and simply reflected back on his racing victories, his life as an Amalgam and his life as a human.

Gerd didn't know how much time had passed but he was latter joined by another person. A brief flash of white light blinded him for moment, before he found himself looking at a girl, couldn't have been older than 18, moving her head around herself in confusion.

_If that girl is here, does that mean she's..._

Gerd walked up to her, which startled the girl for moment.

"Wait, aren't you-" She started but didn't finish her sentence and merely had her mouth gaping.

"That's right, Gerd Frentzen! In the, well I would say flesh but I'm not sure that's the right word." Gerd joked, but she didn't laugh.

The girl dropped her gaze towards the floor.

"We're dead aren't we?" She asked, as she remembered her final living moments with Joseph.

"I'm sorry..." _Wait, if this is the afterlife, then why isn't it filled with other people? _

Gerd stood there thinking for a few moments before asking the her a question.

"Are you a, err, Demoniac?" Gerd absolutely loathed that word. It made Amalgams sound like they were demons or something, but the general public knew them as "Demoniacs", so he had to use it. The girl slowly nodded and immediately took her Amalgam form. Out of courtesy, Gerd did the same.

There truly was a huge difference between them. The girl was much less armoured and carried a long red spear as a weapon. Gerd however was more armoured and his weapon was more advanced: Dual energy bladed boomerangs.

"What's your name?" Gerd asked while still in his Amalgam form. The girl changed back into a human before answering.

"Snow."

The two conversed about various topics for a awhile before another bright light blinded them. Two people appeared before them, Beatrice and Hermann. The next few minutes were somewhat chaotic, as Gerd and Snow had to hold Hermann back from completely ripping Beatrice apart. Beatrice stayed quiet however, mostly likely trying deduce what has happened. After a while Hermann finally calmed down. He turned to face Gerd while Snow moved away to give them some space.

"Gerd, are we really...dead?"

"I'm afraid so, but I think this must some kind of purgatory for Amalgams or something, so that means your one too, right?"

"Yeah I am, but I able to protect those cared about with those powers. So in a way, I'm glad I became one."

"That's good...because I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"Hey, if this is a purgatory for Amalgams, then where are the other Amalgams that died?"

No one knew how much time passed while they were there. Gerd had no explanation for why there only four dead Amalgams in, well where ever they were. Snow tried to socialise with Beatrice but to avail. Beatrice didn't say a single word , which was fine for Hermann.

Another person came into that world, however he did not wake up. Everyone gasped as they saw him, it was Joseph. Snow immediately ran over to his body. As this was happening, sharp pain went through Gerd's forehead.

_Take him._

Gerd clutched his forehead with his palm, the voice in his head continued to speak.

_Take his body, defeat Xargin..._

Gerd suddenly knew what he had to do. He walked over to his body and suddenly hovered directly over it.

"Gerd! What are you-" Gerd didn't hear rest as he felt body being sucked in.

_Earth_

Gerd woke up in his Amalgam form. As he got up, he noticed the army Demoniac's and another Amalgam facing him.

"Your Xargin, aren't you?" Gerd felt a strange urge to fight him as his hands reached for his boomerangs.

"Your not Joseph, who are you?" Xargin asked, completely startled by the recent events.

"Your worst nightmare!" Gerd yelled as he threw his weapons at Xargin. He jump out of the way to dodge the attack charged with his sword at Gerd. The boomerangs returned, and Gerd preceded to fight in melee range with Xargin. The two Amalgams leaped across the battlefield as their weapons clashed.

Gerd jumped back away from one of Xargin's slashes. While in mid air Gerd threw his boomerangs at him...and scored a direct hit. The boomerangs created an energy explosion as they returned to Gerd. He let his guard down for a moment, believing he had won, and in that moment, a blue beam exited the smoke and struck Gerd right in the chest, sending him flying toward one of the pillars, breaking it on impact.

"I'm sorry Joseph..." Gerd said before losing his vision of the world.

Gerd felt himself being propelled out of Joseph's body and flew a few meters away from it. Gerd tried to get up, and he saw the bright light emanating from his body. It disappeared from the world.

"Gerd, what happened?" Hermann asked while helping him up. Gerd told him exactly what he felt and his battle Xargin.

"A voice told you this?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it was, but helped us." When Gerd finished, another bright light appeared in the world. It was beginning to annoy Gerd.

Joseph returned to this world, accompanied by a man sitting on a horse, Gerd assumed this to be Xargin, as it was the same horse he saw watching their battle.

Snow threw her arms around Joseph sobbing into his jacket. Joseph returned the hug. Xargin went to talk to Beatrice, asking for an explanation about the situation. Everyone froze as a giant orange symbol flashed onto the floor. Everyone was standing under it and couldn't move muscle. Their bodies suddenly felt lighter and lighter...

Unknown location

They found themselves surrounded by black creatures with white and red heads. The sudden change in scenery startled everyone, which caused them all to take their Amalgam form, ready for battle. Even the stallion was an Amalgam. The creatures didn't attack or show any sign of hostility towards them however.

The beasts began to move, at first it was thought they would attack, but they ended up letting a woman through to meet the group of Amalgams.

She wore a red dress with orange markings across it. She walked in glass slippers and her eyes glowed bright yellow. They all could feel her eyes scrutinising each and every one of them. The woman smirked slightly.

"Evolution is a tremendous thing isn't it?" Her voice sent chills down each of their spines.

"Across each generation, the strongest survive, and their strongest traits get passed on to the next generation. I have been watching your planet for awhile now, and what do I find? That humans, have found a way too speed up evolution to what you are now."

The woman stopped for a moment to stare directly into Joseph's eyes.

"My master helped you, you know? He gave you the strength to defeat Xargin, he saved your world, and now you must help save ours."

"What if we don't want to help you!" Hermann yelled out suddenly. Even if she did save them, he didn't like her at all. Everything about her screamed "Evil" but her next action proved it.

"Hermann, I don't think-" Gerd started but stopped when Snow was suddenly lifted off the ground and pulled towards the mysterious woman. Snow hit her head on the ground in front of the woman.

The markings on the woman's dress began to glow as she picked up Snow and wrapped her arm around her neck. Snow dropped her red spear and began to struggle against the woman's grip. Even being an Amalgam, she was no much for the woman.

"Let her go!" Screamed Joseph as he materialised his sword and launched himself toward them. The woman moved her free hand to Snow's back and blasted it with streams of fire. Snow's cries of pain distracted Joseph for a moment which allowed one of black creatures to knock him down with it claws.

"My master had a feeling you would resist, that's why she was brought along." Her arm tightened around Snow's neck.

"She not very strong, but you don't want her to suffer do you? Do what I say and she won't suffer, and my master will send you back to your planet, alive and well." Her eyes moved toward Hermann.

"You want too see Amanda again, don't you Hermann?" He froze in his place, Hermann wanted to be with Amanda, to protect her, but he failed to be with her to the end. Now he was given a second chance.

The woman completely trapped them. _This "master" she spoke of must be insanely powerful to bring the dead back to life,_ thought Xargin

"Your master seems powerful, what are we needed for?" asked Xargin.

"Your secret to Evolution, that's all. The Grim will become stronger than ever before. They will evolve and purge this world of humans and all of their creations."

"Well, that and my master has been quite bored, waiting for so many years for his perfect time to rise, and the Grim just aren't strong enough to wreak havoc upon the world just yet. So you will be the ones fighting our battles...and I look forward to it."

Authors Note: So what did you think? I probably won't update this until Crimson/Cinder is given an official name, since calling her "the woman" gets tiring. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
